


We’ll Physically Fight You!

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: Virgil comes down the sight to see Patton and Logan playing around, but he’s too late to leave when the tables are turned.





	We’ll Physically Fight You!

“P-Patton! This is r-ridiculous! N-nohooho! N-not there! Patton!” Hearing the screaming all the way from his room, Virgil quickly sat up in his bed, and threw his headphones off. The scream sounded like Logan’s…but what did Patton have to do with it. Swallowing the nervous lump in his throat, Virgil played with the strings of his patchwork hoodie sleeves anxiously, before making his way towards his room’s door. Opening it slowly, the Anxious side listened as the desperate and hysterical screaming got worse as it had nothing to block it from his ears. Glancing around as he stepped out, Virgil peered at Roman’s door, and noticed it was closed. He had to be on one of his adventures or something, so he couldn’t help this time. Jumping in fright as yet another hysterical scream echoed around the mindscape, Virgil moved towards the stairs, and slowly walked down to see a sight he never thought he would see before. “Nohohoho! P-pleheheease! Patton! I-I’ll get you b-back! S-stop!”

Sliding down more to get a better look, Virgil watched in shock as Patton had Logan pinned on his back while the Moral side sat on the Logical side’s thighs, and was squeezing his hips while scribbling his fingers over Logan’s stomach. Blinking, Virgil honed in on Logan, and noticed how his glasses were askew, and his shirt was pulled out of his pants as Patton scratched at his navel. Hearing the stairs creak, Patton glanced up with that bright smile of his as Logan reached out for Virgil now that he noticed him. Staring at Logan in the eyes apologetically, Virgil gazed at Patton as the Moral side scratched at the other’s open armpits, making Logan lower his arms, squeezing them to his sides as more scratchy, and unused laughter left his unfamiliar smiling mouth.

“Hey Virgil! Wanna join?!” Patton asked, laughing as another squeak left Logan’s mouth as he released his hands from his armpits to squeeze down his ribs and sides. Biting his lip to prevent a smile from rising on his face at how much fun the two seemed to be having, Virgil thought that if he joined, it wouldn’t be that much fun for them, and he would somehow ruin it. Letting the smile leave his face as he noticed Virgil running over the most likely negative thoughts going through his head, Patton stopped tickling Logan slowly as the Logical side finally began to grab at his wrists. Glancing down at the other, Patton released Logan, who was still giggling and panting as he opened his eyes to look over the Moral side. Helping him up, Patton pressed his lips to Logan’s ear so that he could whisper his plan in his ear. “Hey, as soon as you get your breath back, help me pin down Virgil! He’s overthinking again, and I told him I would physically fight him if he talks down to himself…please?”

“Are you sure t-that’s a very good idea P-Patton…think how V-Virgil could react to being p-pinned,” Logan panted, finally able to get his giggles under control as Patton rubbed his back, and gently wiped away the tears of laughter from his cheeks. Puffing his cheeks out, Patton thought about what Logan said, and knew that he was probably right, but…Virgil has been working on getting better with them touching him, and this could be seen as another lesson. Examining Patton’s thought process, Logan knew that Patton would find a way to have his way, so with a sigh, Logan poked Patton in the forehead, gaining his attention. “Fine…but if he shows any signs of panic, we stop immediately, got it?”

Nodding happily, Patton tackled Logan in a hug, before he began to whisper his plan to Logan as he stared at Virgil. Noticing them whispering to each other, Virgil shook himself out of his thoughts, and shifted on his feet as he seen Patton smile, and Logan smirk. They…were definitely up to something…but what? And why was his fight or flight response starting to kick in. Taking a step back, Virgil gulped as he noticed Patton help up Logan, before they both turned towards him with equally similar mischief in their eyes. Freezing, Virgil looked at both of them in the eyes, before he chose his flight option, and bolted back towards the stairs, however, as if they knew he would do this, Patton ran forward, and wrapped his arms around Virgil’s waist, trapping him. Gasping, Virgil struggled in the Moral side’s grip, as Logan went around and held his wrists, so he wouldn’t accidentally throw punches during their playful wrestling.

“G-guys! What are you d-doing! N-no wait! Patton? Logan? N-no!” Virgil meeped, yelping as the both of them finally got him to the ground onto his back. Fighting harder to get out of their holds, Virgil tensed as Patton sat himself on his thighs, while Logan placed his knees on his hands, keeping them above his head. Staring at them with a scared gaze, Virgil felt his breathing picking up, before a soft hand cupped his face, bringing his focus to Patton, who was smiling at him softly. Blinking, Virgil subconsciously leaned into his touch, letting a shy smile rise on his lips. “N-not that I c-care…but what are y-you guys doing?”

“We’re gonna have some fun Virgil! After all, Logan had to, so now it’s your turn! Also, let’s just say that this is my revenge for you putting yourself down, and don’t tell me otherwise because I can tell you were!” Patton chuckled, rubbing at the makeup under his eye with his thumb. Swallowing, Virgil looked away from Patton’s gaze, and stared up at Logan with a pleading expression. Grinning as he noticed this, Logan shook his head, and Virgil knew that if Logan did let him go, he would face Patton’s wrath again…which means he wasn’t going to help Virgil out of this. Biting his lip, Virgil glanced back to Patton as the Moral side let go of his face, and gently began to push his hands up his shirt. “Now tell me Virgil…you wouldn’t happen to be ticklish…would you?”

Oh no. Virgil felt his eyes widen as Patton tapped at his stomach with a huge grin on his face. Shaking his head, Virgil tugged at his arms, hoping he would somehow be able to get them free from under Logan’s knees, however when they didn’t budge, Virgil cursed at himself, knowing he was trapped, and there was no way out unless Patton dubs him ready to be released. Seeing that Virgil had accepted his fate, Patton giggled, and began to gently squeeze his sides, and scratch at his trembling tummy. Arching up as a muffled gasp left his lips, Virgil clenched his eyes shut, and buried his face into Logan’s thigh as a shaky smile began to make his lips wobble. Noticing how red Virgil’s ears were getting, Logan grinned, and glanced at Patton, who nodded at him to start. Nodding back, Logan slowly reached down, and gently traced patterns into Virgil’s hoodie covered forearms.

“G-guys…p-please! I d-don’t like this! P-Pahahahatton…L-Lohohohohogan! P-plehehehehehehease! Nohohohoho!” Virgil squeaked, before his gasping laughter finally left his lips, as he kicked his legs out and pulled at his arms. Smiling at the bright laughter that was coming out of the usually dark side, Patton rubbed his thumbs up into Virgil’s ribs, pressing in on the sensitive spot below his first rib. Shaking his head as more laughter left his mouth, Virgil felt tears of laughter filling his eyes as Logan scratched down his forearms, in into his armpits. Letting out a scream as Patton poked into his belly button as Logan vibrated his fingers into his armpits as fast as he could, Virgil trembled and began to cry in shaky laughter as tears fell down his blushing red cheeks.

“C-cahahahahahan’t b-breheheheheathe! L-Lo…P-Pat…p-please!” Virgil sobbed, pleading as his laughter began to fade to silence. Noticing this, Logan quickly pulled his hands away, and glanced at Patton as the Moral side continued to poke at his belly button, and scratch at his navel. Feeling eyes on him, Patton glance up, and noticed Logan looking at him, before he examined Virgil. Oh! Pulling his hands out of Virgil’s shirt, Patton quickly rolled off the crying side, while Logan got off his hands, and moved them down to the other’s sides. Feeling the tickling stop, Virgil sobbed out little giggles as the phantom tickles continued to wiggle all over his body. “T-thank you…hehehehe…”

“I’m sorry Virgil! I didn’t realize how bad it got! Stay there! I’m gonna get some stuff to help you relax!” Patton exclaimed, before he ran out of the room towards the kitchen. Following Patton with his eyes, Logan rolled them, before looking at Virgil. Helping him up, sit up, Logan rubbed Virgil’s back, whispering his well-known breathing technique as Virgil’s breathing finally began to slow, and the side leaned into Logan’s shoulder tiredly. Hearing Patton’s running steps coming back, Virgil let his eyes flutter open as the Moral side came back into the room holding a warm looking comforter, and many pillows. Looking at Virgil, Logan sighed, and stood up to help Patton. When everything was situated right, Patton was laying down on his side, hugging Virgil close, who had his head on the other’s chest, and his arms wrapped around Patton’s waist. “Is this okay Virgil? Feeling a little better?”

Hearing a muffled sound, Patton giggled and rubbed his fingers through Virgil’s hair. Conjuring a book, Logan moved over a bit, and let his thigh press against Virgil’s back, letting the side feel the warmth of both their bodies. Snapping, Patton put them all in their pajamas, Logan in his unicorn onesie, him in his cat onesie, and Virgil in his raccoon onesie. Sighing at the clothes change, Logan let it slide, as he began to read a murder mystery novel, smiling softly when Patton and Virgil quickly fell into a soft slumber as he read through the book until he too got tired. Marking his place, Logan rubbed at his eyes from under his glasses, before he took them off, and reached over to take Patton’s off as well. Blinking tiredly as he noticed something close to a cheerful smile on Virgil’s face, Logan smiled, before he too laid down, and pressed his head against the Anxious side’s back, holding onto Patton’s hand as they sandwiched Virgil between them, before Logan closed his eyes, and followed the two into a dreamland that Roman probably conjured up during the day.


End file.
